The present invention relates to an electronic gun and target apparatus wherein a gun device emits a signal simulating a bullet which signal may be detected by a target so that a hit may be registered. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electronic gun fight game wherein two players simulate a gun fight. To this end, each player is equipped with a gun device and each wears a target. The players may then "face off" in a gun duel with each player firing a simulated bullet at one another.
In the past, simulated gun and target devices have been developed wherein a player fires a simulated bullet that is detected by a target. Many electronic amusement devices, such as arcade games, utilize a simulated weapon and target system wherein the weapon fires a simulated bullet in the form of a transmitted signal which bullet may be received by the target to score a hit. The present invention, however, is directed to a gun and target device wherein the players actually wear a target and are each equipped with a gun with the players then firing at each other's targets. Such systems, wherein two players interrelate with one another are shown among the prior art but are not provided with the advantages and features found in this invention.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,401 issued Dec. 27, 1966 to Nicholas et al discloses an electronic target game wherein each player is provided with a helmet and a light ray gun. Each helmet includes a target, and each gun fires a simulated bullet from a gas discharge tube, which bullet may be aimed at the opposing player's helmet. When the simulated bullet strikes the target, the helmet is activated to register a hit. French Pat. No. 2,326,675 issued Oct. 1, 1975 to Alexandre discloses a gun and target apparatus that allows the two players to simulate a pistol duel. Each player stands on a movable conveyor belt, and, when a player's target is struck by a simulated bullet in the form of a light beam from the opposing player, the conveyor belt corresponding to the hit player moves, thereby causing the player to loose his balance and fall. French Pat. No. 2,426,497 issued May 22, 1978 to Grandval discloses an electronic dueling system wherein imitation pistols are used to fire at an opponent. Each player or opponent has a target mounted on his body, and each player may have a shield which may reflect or block the simulated bullet fired by the opponent player. Hits on one player are electronically scored by the apparatus.
A more sophisticated hit-indicator system is shown is U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,226 issued Mar. 25, 1969 to Schaller. In the Schaller patent, the activation by a first opponent of his gun causes an omnidirectional interrogation signal to be transmitted toward a second opponent. When this signal is detected by a target apparatus worn by the second opponent player, the target radiates an infrared pulse. The rifle of the first opponent may then sense this infrared signal emitted by the target, and, in response to its receipt, emits or produces an electrical output signal which allows the hit to be scored either by the opponent firing the bullet signal, the opponent hit by the bullet signal, or by both opponents.
Even though these prior art systems disclosed simulated fire and hit indicator systems, none provides the degree portability and flexibility sufficient to produce a realistic simulated gun fight between two players. Further, none of these systems disclose the production of a plurality of bullet, hit and trigger signals that are processed to produce realistic outputs of firing yet which include circuitry that interlocks hit signals to register a unique hit.